


A Seal's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Internalized Transphobia, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Short Chapters, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve, Trans Steve McGarette, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, a bit of angst, poor steve :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Multi chapter fic, not sure how often it'll be updated. Trans!Steve McGarette idea came from my friend and I fell in love with the headcanon so I decided to write a fic with my favorite OT3! There is smut in this fic so fair warning, but there's also some angst and fluff ( I suck at writing both so sorry for that :'^0 ).Comments and Kudos are appreciated and thank you for reading my fic!





	1. The Secret Breaks Free

**Author's Note:**

> Steve comes out to Chin and Danny. But not in the way he had originally planned. Short chapter.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

  


Danny and Chin stood awestruck as Steve quickly covered himself with his towel. He always hated how Danno would welcome himself in and this time, it was at the completely wrong time, he had just gotten out of the shower. He should be allowed to walk naked to his room without having to worry about someone seeing him, right?

"Get. The fuck. Out." Steve choked out, hot tears threatening his eyes.

"Steve-" Chin started, voice soft.

"No! I said get the fuck out!"

He slammed the door behind him, standing back against it.

Chin and Danny looked at each other, frowning.

"Steve, can we just talk about this?" Danny asked, pressing his ear against the door. He heard sniffling and things being thrown, smashed against the wall.

Chin shook his head, lump stuck in his throat. Suddenly he grew fearful as the other side of the door grew silent, not a sound.chin kicked open the door, running in as Danny yelled something about Chin being "fucking insane". Steve stood in front of his mirror, silent.

A tear ran down his cheek as he ran a finger across one of the scars on his chest, a half moon under his peck, nearly hidden by scars from his other escapades.

"My dad..." he whispered, barely enough for the two other men to hear. "He told me...he always knew I was his little man..." He sniffled, taking in a shaky breath before turning around, towel still wrapped tightly around his waist. "It's about time I told you."

Chin and Danny nodded.

"I'm..." Steve choked out. "I was born a girl. I'm...trans, okay? I'm a fucking tranny."

Chin looked to Danny then back at Steve, shaking his head.

"Don't say it with so much poison on your tongue." he said, a sad smile stretching across his face. "We...we're happy you told us."

"Yeah." Danny said. "We aren't gonna see you any different Steve. We still love you."

"But," Steve sniffled again "What about Kono and...Grace...oh God how are you gonna explain to Grace?"

Danny made a "shh" noise and placed his hands on Steve's face.

"Look at me Steve. Chin and I still love you, we always will, no matter what or who you are. And Kono and Grace, don't worry, they'll accept you, I just know it."

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on Danno's forehead. Chin smiled.

"Okay you two, come give me some sugar too."

The two partners giggled, walking over to the man and kissing him on each cheek.


	2. Feeling Your Hands On Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut

Steve gasped as the speed of the vibrator increased, looking over to Chin and Danny, sitting fully clothed and casually. He sneered playfully as he was completely naked, crotch wet and dripping, a small puddle forming below him.

"Hmmm, you should go help him." Danny said to Chin.

"Why me?" Chin asked jokingly, putting his hands up in defense.

"Well, you like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, why don't you go stick your nose where it should be."

"Why you..." Chin grinned, looking back to Steve. He sighed. "Guess I'll have to!"

Danny pulled out his cock and stroked it as Chin crawled over to Steve.

"B-be gentle." Steve begged. "I've never had anyone, you know, _there_ before. "

Chin nodded, placing a kiss on the man's navel before making his way down, pressing soft lips against the other man's labia, causing him to shudder. A tongue reached out and flicked the clit experimentally, causing Steve to buck and groan. Chin smiled, sucking on the pink lips and darting his tongue in and out of the hot hole, wetness coating it.

"Delicious." Chin growled, digging his face back into Steve's crotch, leaving the man whimpering and moaning.

"Ah fuck stop you two." Danny said, standing up and removing his shirt. "At this rate I'm gonna cum before the fun even starts."

Chin and Danny removed their clothing and sat on each side of Steve, tongues and lips scattering nibbles and kisses and licks all up and down their lovers body.

Steve groaned, his crotch warm and clit throbbing. "Please," he begged "Please f-fuck me ple-ease guys..."

"Not so fast tiger," Chin cooed, whispering into Steve's ear "Let us have a little fun too."

Steve took a cock in each hand, calloused fingers moving up and down slowly yet firmly, eliciting positive sounds from his partners. 

"You two are so hard." he groaned, flicking the thumb along each tip, causing the two to shiver and tense up. "I want it in me so bad."

A finger slipped inside Steve's pussy and he cried out, still a cock in each hand as the finger reached all the way two the knuckle. Another finger slipped in, scissoring the soft insides. As he moaned and sped up his hands, a finger slipped inside his ass and he gasped.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out, feeling a second finger slip in.

"Time for the finale." Danny giggled, positioning himself behind Steve, tip at the tight ring of his asshole.

Chin climbed on top before sliding into Steve's wet hole. Steve groaned and gripped the sheets, feeling a fullness he never had before, the feeling of a cock filling his cunt was absolutely intoxicating to him and he croaked out a small "oh fuck" as he wrapped his arms around Chin's neck. He then felt his ass be filled and he moaned out loud, long and drawn out and dry as his throat. The two men made a rhythm, pumping in and out of their lover. Steve's eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out like a dog as he panted and whimpered. A certain thrust hit his sweet spot and he screamed, grabbing Chin's hair and turning to kiss Danny. Their sweat covered and adrenaline fueled love-making ended as Steve felt himself get filled with strings of hot seed shot inside of him. His legs shook as he rode his orgasm, pussy throbbing and as tightening around his lovers' members.

* * *

 

"You okay babe?" Danny asked, kissing Steve's hair.

"Yes...that was...I needed that..." he responded, stepping into the shower. "I feel like a new man."

 


	3. Kou Minoʻaka Mea Kupaianaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace, Danny, and Steve go out to the beach for the day. Will Grace understand and accept Steve? Will Kono understand and accept Steve as well? Will Danny ever like sugar free ice cream? The answers will be revealed!

Grace made a confused face.

"What do you mean you used to be a girl?" 

Steve sighed. "When I was little, I was a girl just like you. Then I decided that I was supposed to be a boy instead so...I changed! I became a boy instead! That's how I got these scars."

Grace had simply asked what those crescent moon scars were and now she was being taught a lesson on gender, Danny rolled his eyes but was still nervous of what Grace would think.

"Okay!" she simply said, and went back to her sand castle, smiling and humming. Steve let out a relieved sigh before giggling, continuing to help Grace with her sand castle.

"Yo! How's it!" 

They heard a familiar voice and turned to see Kono, surfboard under arm. She walked over, sticking her board into the sand and sitting down on Danny's beach chair.

"Hello Kono!" Grace greeted, looking up from her sand creation before quickly going back to work.

"Yeah, hiya Kono!" Danny added, handing her a bottle of water.

She smiled and looked Steve up and down before her eyes fixed on the crescent moon scars.

"Where did you get those from? Never noticed them before..."

"I was...uh...actually just explaining to Grace that..." He gulped, before nearly spurting out the words "I'm actually transgender so the scars are from top surgery."

Kono blinked then furrowed her brows in concern.

"Oh Steve..." She smiled a bit. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Steve held his breath, waiting for some berading remark or something like that. Instead he got a giggle.

"Steve, e mālie, I don't see a problem with that. I just would've liked to know sooner." She looked to Grace. "Wanna go swim? You can ride my board if you want."

Grace nodded excitedly and made her way to the ocean, holding Kono's hand to the surf.

Danny looked at Steve a few moments before Steve noticed, playfully glaring.

"What're you lookin' at?" he asked in a faux tough voice.

Danny giggled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmmm, it's just such a nice view." he simply replied.

They kissed, holding hands, looking deep into each others eyes.

"Eeeeeew!" Kono said in a mock-child voice. "Uncle Steve and Danno are smooching!"

"I dunno," Grace said, seeing the two men smile and press their foreheads together "...it's kinda nice to see them like this."

Kono nodded.

"I agree."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

Danny turned to see his daughter holding a cone of chocolate ice cream, his favorite.

"Thank you monkey." he said, giving her a kiss on the head. "This ice cream is amazing. Thank you Kono. Let me guess, there's a catch."

Kono chuckled. "It's fat and sugar free!"

Danny made a faux puking face as Kono and Grace laughed and Steve simply smiled and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please if you enjoyed!


End file.
